As virtual reality technology develops, there are more and more types of virtual reality devices. Currently, commonly-used virtual reality head-wearable display devices mainly include the following types:
The first type is an externally-connected type head-wearable display device which is connected to a high-performance host machine via a plurality of cables. The host machine performs data processing, and the head-wearable display device uses its own screen to display images. The externally-connected type head-wearable display device may provide better user experience, but the host machine has an excessive size and weight and lacks good portability so that a user cannot perform virtual reality experience whenever and wherever possible.
The second type is a unitary type head-wearable display device which needn't be externally connected to the host machine and is itself responsible for performing data processing as well as image display. The unitary type head-wearable display device may refrain the user from constraints from cables and may move freely, but it results from integration of the host machine into the head-wearable device, and its performance is obviously lower than the externally-connected type head-wearable display device. Furthermore, the weight of the head-wearable portion is heavier, the device is felt obviously generating heat after having been used for a long time period, and the user's experience is not optimal.
The third type is a mobile terminal head-wearable display device which is simple in structure and usually only has a housing and an optical structure. Upon use, a mobile phone needs to be placed in the interior of the head-wearable display, the mobile phone is responsible for processing data, and a screen of the mobile phone is used to display images. The mobile terminal head-wearable display device has the same advantages as the unitary type head-wearable display device, and requires lower costs. However, since screens of different mobile phones vary, the head-wearable display device needs to be adjusted to adapt for a specific model of mobile phone. This type of head-wearable display device is inconvenient in operation and also has the same problems as the unitary type head-wearable display device such as heavy weight and heat generation of the device.
To improve the user's experience, a portable terminal such as a mobile phone may be used as the host machine of the externally-connected head-wearable display device so that the display device is portable and the user may perform virtual display experience whenever and wherever possible. As compared with the unitary type head-wearable display device and the mobile terminal head-wearable display device, the mobile phone responsible for data processing is external to the head-wearable display device and reduces the weight of the head-wearable display device. The user's head will not obviously feel the device generating heat and the head-wearable display device is adapted for wearing for a long time. However, the current externally-connected type head-wearable display device has to be connected to the host machine via a plurality of cables, e.g., at least one HDMI line is used to transmit audio and video data, at least one USB line is used to exchange and control data, and at least one power supply line is used to supply power. On one hand, some portable terminals are not provided with corresponding types of interfaces; on the other hand, a portable terminal has a limited number of communication interfaces, and many portable terminals cannot meet the need of the head-wearable display device for the number of interfaces, and therefore limit application of the externally-connected type head-wearable display device.